Complicated
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: "I'm saying, this is getting way to complicated for me. I'm willing to risk everything to be with you, and I want to know if you are too, or," I take a deep breath, not wanting to continue but knowing I must, "we end it here." #2 100 theme challenge


I press my lips against his once more before turning around and running off to my next class, not intending to be tardy. These are the moments I adore. The time in between classes when me and Stan are alone is the time I treasure most. I know it may be pathetic; us being so in love but having to hide from everyone, especially Wendy.

Stan and him were still going out, but she was only a cover up for the real thing. Us. We were real, nothing like that fake stuff Stan plays for her and everyone else. Wendy thought there love was keeping them together, but if you think about it, it's me. Well, Stan and I.

Both of our reputations would be ruined by this. I mean, I was the basketball player and he was the quarterback. We were both so popular. We'd both hate to ruin that. We both know what would happen if we were to come out.

Truthfully, that was one side of the story. The other side was the painful one. The one that made me watch them everyday kiss, and hold hands, and make it seem so real, since for Wendy it is.

I'm usually not the jealous type, but being so in love with someone, and knowing they love you too, and watching them act so in love with another person just makes me die inside a little every time I see it. That is until Stan comes by and heals it just as quickly as it comes.

"Kyle? Kyle? Are you paying attention?" I shake my head and look back up to Mr. Garrison, our old teacher, now in High School since we scared off all our other teachers and he was the only one who could handle us.

"S-sorry Mr. Garrison."

"I'll let it slide this time," and he continues on with our lesson. I glance over to Stan, who smiles back to me, before returning to chat with_ her_. God, I hated that bitch so much.

When the bell rung I went over to Stan, in an attempt to get him away from Wendy.

"Hey Stan." She's still there.

"Hey Kyle. What's up?"

"Uh, well I was thinking about heading to the movies today, you know popcorn and drinks are only 2 bucks today so I thought it'd be a good time to go."

And before he can answer, she steps in.

"That would be great! Hey, we could go on a double date if you found a girl, Kyle."

"Wendy, I was actually asking Stan. Just. Stan." I roll my eyes at her. She scoffs at me as Stan pulls me to the side.

"Uhm, Kyle. I know you don't really like Wendy, but don't you think you could atleast try to be nice to her?"

I chuckle at him, us both knowing that would never be possible.

"Sorry, Stan, but I don't think I can. I should be the one out in public with you, holding your hand, showing how much we love each other, not her."

"You know I don't love her, Kyle. I love you."

"Well you make it very convincing that you do, and you know how hard it is to see that? Do you think you could last for so long? I'm pretty sure I can't for much longer."

"Kyle what- what are you trying to say?"

I gulp on my words, not believing I'm about to do this, throw all this away. But I feel like I have to do it.

"I'm trying to say that, this is getting way to complicated for me. I can't take it anymore. It's just to much. I'm willing to risk everything to be with you, and I want to know if you are too, or," I take a deep breath, not wanting to continue but knowing I must," we end it here."

He looks at me, gaze deep. I can tell he loves me. He shows it in his eyes, but when he says nothing and looks to the ground, I know it's over. I nod my head and turn around. This would be our last conversation as a couple, and it ends like this.

Of all the things I've seen Stan and Wendy do together in our hiding, this was the hardest thing I could ever experience. My heart was sinking, I could feel the broken pieces falling off, tumbling into my stomach to make it turn with pain. My eyelids crushed into my eyes, trying to withstand the temptation of letting my tears out until I was out of here.

It wasn't working. It was over, and I couldn't erase that thought out of my head, so I unleashed all my tears in front of everyone, pushing my way through them, and away from Stan and Wendy. This was one scar that would be there forever, and marks what could have been, if it wasn't for _her_.


End file.
